


Будня нашего «Камелота»

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Het, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В школе "Камелот" не все спокойно: Утер ищет шпиона, Артур и Мерлин пытаются уединиться, Персиваль задумал сделать признание, Мордред пакостничает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будня нашего «Камелота»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2013 для команды WTF Merlin BBC по заданию спецквеста "школьная АУ в любом проявлении"

Действующие лица:

_Артур_ – сын _Утера_ , директора школы "Камелот", студент на практике, пишет диплом, в преподавательстве заинтересован мало. Зато заинтересован в _Мерлине_ , с которым спит и которого любит.

_Мерлин_ – лаборант в кабинете химии у _Гаюса_ , постоянно что-то взрывает, роняет и смешивает. Любит химию, но законов и правил почти не знает, действует интуитивно. Ему кажется, что он любит _Артура_. Всем остальным (кроме _Утера_ ) это очевидно.

_Утер_ – директор школы «Камелот», царь и бог для преподавательского состава и учеников. По его мнению. Слеп во всем, что касается любовных терзаний его сына.

_Гаюс_ – учитель химии, друг _Утера_. Возраст неизвестен, фамилию все забыли лет двадцать назад, мудрый советчик и палочка-выручалочка для всех страждущих.

_Моргана_ – дочь _Утера_ и сестра _Артура_ , мать первоклассника _Мордреда_ , бывшая жена физрука _Гвейна_. Поссорилась с отцом, живет с сыном в отдельной квартире. Ее почти каждый день вызывают в школу из-за проделок _Мордреда_.

_Мордред_ – сын _Морганы_ и физрука _Гвейна_. Тихий незаметный мальчик. Тихо, незаметно делает пакости и строит козни. Его ухитряются ловить и наказывать только потому, что никто из других учеников не додумался бы ни до чего подобного. Его учительница _Гвиневра_ неплохо владеет методом дедукции.

_Гвейн_ – учитель физкультуры, красавчик и тайная любовь всей школы. Явная любовь половины школы. Истинная любовь трудовика _Персиваля_. Считает, что не стоит отказываться от того, что само падает в руки, да еще с таким энтузиазмом. 

_Персиваль_ – учитель труда. Суров и неприступен. Стругает табуретки, когда думает или пытается успокоиться, поэтому раньше часто портил рукава рубашек. В конце концов, вовсе от них отказался – к сожалению, только от рукавов, а не от рубашек. Собирается открыть физруку _Гвейну_ свои чувства.

_Гвиневра_ – учительница начальных классов, проделала путь от уборщицы до учителя без высшего образования, чем очень гордится. Знает, с кем и когда нужно пофлиртовать, чтобы получить нужное. Любит _Ланселота_ , мечтает о свадьбе с ним.

_Ланселот_ – учитель литературы. Мечтателен, романтичен, не уверен в себе. Красавчик, но совершенно не умеет этим пользоваться. Поэтому пользуются им. Любит _Гвиневру_ , мечтает о поцелуе и первом свидании с ней. 

_Леон_ – школьный завхоз. Следит за порядком в школе, доверенное лицо _Утера_ , если нужно, подменит любого учителя. Сам незаменим.

_Вивиан_ , _София_ и _Елена_ – подружки, учительницы, для сюжета важны мало.

_Ученики_ – без них в школе было бы гораздо тише и спокойнее.

_Шпион_ – *данные зашифрованы*.

_Ценред_ и _Моргауза_ – таинственные владельцы друидской школы – конкурента школы «Камелот».

_Килгарра_ – Министр образования. Мудр и стар, скучает в своем кабинете, изобретательный интриган. Знает все про всех.

 

_Действие первое.  
Утро. Планерка. Утер прохаживается по учительской, заложив руки за спину, и грозно поглядывает на подчиненных. Все ждут._

 

_Утер_ (наконец, остановившись): у меня для вас пренеприятнейшее известие. У нас завелся шпион из друидской школы, сейчас он среди нас.

_Все_ галдят и подозрительно косятся на соседей. 

_Утер_ (раздраженно): наша учебная программа не является секретом для Министерства образования, некоторые ее детали мы обнародовали информативно для родителей учеников. Но другие школы могут воспользоваться любыми данными, чтобы обойти нас в рейтинге, а потом и вовсе поглотить, когда мы окажемся на грани закрытия. Поэтому с этой минуты никто не общается с коллегами на темы преподавания и моих установок лично вам. Поиски шпиона я поручаю сэру Леону. Сегодня я проведу приватную беседу с некоторыми из вас.

_Гаюс_ (вежливо улыбаясь, поднимается с места): директор, осмелюсь предположить, что любой из нас может оказаться шпионом?

_Утер_ : без исключения. Моргауза и Ценред никогда не отличались порядочностью и честностью. Могли переманить любого.

_Утер_ подозрительно смотрит на _Гаюса_ , но потом одергивает себя, обводит взглядом присутствующих и останавливается на _Мерлине_ и _Артуре_.

_Утер_ (обращается к _Леону_ ): в первую очередь проверим тех, кто нанят недавно. 

_Артур_ (незаметно сжимает под столом руку _Мерлина_ ): отец! Ты же не думаешь, что это я или Мерлин? Абсурд!

_Мерлин_ старается выглядеть спокойно и роняет ручку.

_Утер_ : повторяю: это может быть каждый. Рычаги давления никто не отменял.

_Гвейн_ ослепительно улыбается. _Персиваль_ пялится на него. _Ланселот_ прижимает к груди учебник по литературе для десятого класса. _Гвиневра_ пытается самостоятельно вычислить _Шпиона_. _Вивиан_ , _София_ и _Елена_ листают «Космополитен». _Гаюс_ задумчиво хмурится и поглядывает на _Мерлина_. _Леон_ все подмечает. _Шпион_ скучает.

_Утер_ выходит из учительской. _Все_ в смятении.

_Гвейн_ (обращается к _Леону_ ): у тебя уже есть подозреваемый?

_Леон_ (хмыкает): есть. 

_Артур_ (назидательно): не слушай отца, мы с Мерлином ни при чем.

_Леон_ : не сомневаюсь. Когда вы вместе, то хоть метеорит пролети, вы вряд ли заметите. 

_Артур_ уже не слушает и гладит _Мерлина_ по бедру.

_Гвейн_ (обращается к _Леону_ ): когда начнешь обыскивать мой кабинет, вынеси мусор.

_Леон_ : мусор – это ящик пустых бутылок?

_Гвейн_ : обижаешь. Два. Понятия не имею, откуда они берутся.

_Персиваль_ (ревнует): Гвейн, зайди ко мне, пожалуйста, есть разговор. 

_Гвейн_ : после второго урока. Зайду.

_Гвиневра_ (обращается к _Ланселоту_ ): что ты читаешь?

_Ланселот_ (мечтательно): учебник литературы для десятого класса. Успокаивает.

_Гвиневра_ : а мы на уроке со вторым классом Хоббита читаем вслух.

_Ланселот_ (воодушевленно): восхитительный пример дружбы и храбрости! Простой маленький человечек, привыкший к покою и размеренной жизни, вовлечен в приключения и доказывает, что и он может быть героем. 

_Гвиневра_ : Э-э… значит, фильм тебе тоже должен понравиться. Может, сходим в кино? На Хоббита.

_Ланселот_ (мечтательно): у меня свободно субботнее утро. 

_Гаюс_ пытается отвести _Мерлина_ в сторону. _Мерлин_ убирает руку _Артура_ со своей талии, отходит с _Гаюсом_. _Артур_ обижается и пьет воду из бутылки, которую всегда носит с собой.

_Гаюс_ (обращается к _Мерлину_ ): будь осторожен.

_Мерлин_ (взволнованно): я стараюсь, но с Артуром что-то происходит. 

_Гаюс_ : что? 

_Мерлин_ (краснеет): он никогда не вел себя так на людях. Хорошо, что Утер ничего не заметил. 

_Гаюс_ (снисходительно): Артур влюблен. Могу тебя поздравить?

_Мерлин_ (краснеет еще больше): нет, он просто… он… у него… понимаешь… постоянно… хочет… возбуж…э-э… он… В общем, я сам разберусь.

_Гаюс_ : уверен, что справишься? В вопросах чувств даже ты бессилен.

_Мерлин_ (себе под нос): у меня уже все болит. Не от чувств.

_Вивиан_ , _София_ и _Елена_ читают статью «50 способов разнообразить интимную жизнь», хихикают и посматривают на _Гвейна_.

_Леон_ уходит. _Все_ уходят тоже.

_Мордред_ вылезает из-за шторы и рисует каракули в классном журнале.

 

_Действие второе.  
Кабинет Утера. Утер разговаривает по телефону с министром образования Килгаррой._

 

_Утер_ : нам нужны деньги на ремонт классов.

_Килгарра_ : поддержка частных школ не запланирована в бюджете на текущий год.

_Утер_ : а если я заплачу?

_Килгарра_ : антикоррупционные меры в бюджете как раз запланированы. Сделай ремонт за свои деньги.

_Утер_ : это недопустимо. Может, я тебе дам денег, а ты потом отдашь их мне, как от государства?

_Килгарра_ : зачем все так усложнять?

_Утер_ : государство поддерживает только самых лучших.

_Килгарра_ : я объявлю конкурс на лучшую школу. Ты выделишь деньги для призового фонда.

_Утер_ : договорились.

_Килгарра_ : только конкурс будет честным.

_Утер_ и _Килгарра_ , довольные собой и друг другом, кладут трубку.

Входит _Гаюс_.

_Утер_ : садись. Я бы хотел услышать твою версию о личности нашего шпиона.

_Гаюс_ : это не мое дело, но позвольте узнать, откуда у вас информация и достоверна ли она?

_Утер_ : тебе я могу сказать. У меня есть свой шпион в друидской школе.

_Гаюс_ : это многое объясняет. 

_Утер_ : что ты думаешь о своем лаборанте?

_Гаюс_ (тщательно скрывает волнение): Мерлин сын моих хороших друзей, и он точно не связан с друидской школой. 

_Утер_ : припоминаю, мы взяли его по твоей протекции. Но мальчик идеально подходит на роль шпиона. Хотя ему верит Артур, а он редко ошибается в людях. Кажется, они подружились.

_Гаюс_ : настоящий шпион пытается вас запутать. Мерлин очень дорожит своей работой и дружбой с Артуром и никогда бы не предал его отца.

_Утер_ : конечно. Но тогда я не знаю, кого подозревать.

_Гаюс_ : я подумаю над этим.

_Утер_ : ты всегда меня выручаешь!

 

_Действие третье.  
Лаборантская за кабинетом химии. Мерлин в белом халате возится с пробирками. Входит Артур._

 

_Артур_ пару секунд наблюдает за _Мерлином_ от двери, подходит к нему и запускает руки под халат.

_Мерлин_ (пытается отпихнуть _Артура_ локтями, в руках держит пинцет и пробирку): что ты делаешь? А если Гаюс войдет?

_Артур_ (целует _Мерлина_ в шею): не войдет, его вызвал на ковер отец. Мы успеем.

_Мерлин_ (уворачивается и роняет пинцет): тебе утром мало было? Что на тебя сегодня нашло?

_Артур_ (прикусывает мерлиново ушко): ничего, я просто тебя хочу.

_Мерлин_ (часто дышит): а я хочу доделать задание Гаюса, у него через полчаса урок, все должно быть готово для контрольной.

_Артур_ (забирает пробирку, ставит подальше и добирается до губ _Мерлина_ ): мы быстро.

_Мерлин_ сдается. _Артур_ сажает его на пустой стол, целует и тянется к ширинке.

_Артур_ : мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в белом халате. А если бы под ним еще ничего не было…

_Мерлин_ (категорично): вечером, если я опять не сожгу все чистые халаты.

_Артур_ прижимается к _Мерлину_ пахом. _Мерлин_ охает.

_Мерлин_ : у тебя так стоит…

_Артур_ : да, уже часа два.

_Мерлин_ : я заметил. Это ненормально.

_Артур_ : это нормально, когда ты рядом.

_Мерлин_ хмурится. _Артур_ забирается руками под его футболку, гладит кожу, играет с сосками. _Мерлин_ откидывается назад и глухо стонет.

Входят _Ученики_.

_Мерлин_ краснеет, пытается сдвинуть ноги и спрятаться за _Артура_. _Артур_ благоразумно решает не разворачиваться к _Ученикам_.

_Ученики_ : вау! Кажется, мы не вовремя.

_Артур_ : да, определенно. Мы тут э-э-э… 

_Мерлин_ : стихи учим.

_Ученики_ : это кабинет химии!

_Мерлин_ : зато Артур учитель истории. Будущий.

_Артур_ : вообще-то у меня свой бизнес.

_Мерлин_ (очень тихо и угрожающе): заткнись. 

_Ученики_ : вы, наверное, пьесу разучиваете по ролям. К спектаклю готовитесь!

_Мерлин_ : точно! Ромео и Джульетта. Мне Ланс рассказывал…

_Артур_ : это не пьеса. Ланс? Ты часто общаешься с Лансом? Тогда лучше Отелло.

_Ученики_ : мы ищем мистера Гаюса. Нам сказали, что урока не будет, а здесь нам дадут домашнее задание.

_Мерлин_ (устало): урок будет. А кто вам сказал?

_Ученики_ обижаются, заговорщицки молчат и рассаживаются по местам в классе.

_Мерлин_ выпутывается из объятий _Артура_ , сползает со стола и продолжает возиться с пробирками. _Артур_ злится.

_Мордред_ вылезает из-под последней парты и скрывается в коридоре.

 

_Действие четвертое.  
Кабинет Утера. Утер сидит за столом. Ланселот сидит напротив и жалеет, что не может обнять учебник, чтобы успокоиться._

 

_Утер_ (неуверенно): вы еще руководите какой-то студией?

_Ланселот_ (вежливо): театральной. Мы как раз занимаемся постановкой спектакля.

_Утер_ : вам нравится работать у нас?

_Ланселот_ : очень. Вы дали мне шанс выбиться в люди.

_Утер_ : а у вас есть высшее образование?

_Ланселот_ : у меня есть диплом.

_Утер_ : хорошо. Кто вас рекомендовал в мою школу?

_Ланселот_ : ваш сын Артур. И Мерлин.

_Утер_ (удовлетворенно): можете идти.

_Ланселот_ : до свидания. Приходите к нам на спектакль.

 

_Действие пятое.  
Перемена. Гвиневра обнаруживает каракули в классном журнале._

 

_Гвиневра_ достает телефон и нажимает клавишу быстрого набора.

_Гвиневра_ (дождавшись ответа): Моргана?

_Моргана_ : о боже! Что на этот раз?

_Гвиневра_ : художества в классном журнале.

_Моргана_ : ты знаешь, что я начинаю ненавидеть твой голос?

_Гвиневра_ : догадываюсь. Приезжай, его не было на первом уроке.

_Моргана_ : сходи к Гвейну, ему пора выполнить свой отцовский долг.

_Гвиневра_ : э-э-э… не могу. 

_Моргана_ : после уроков.

_Гвиневра_ : потом он будет обзаводиться другими долгами…

_Моргана_ : неужели новенькая? Она не залетела?

_Гвиневра_ : нет, не новенькая и не залетит. Точно. Лучше приезжай, у нас тут шпиона ищут.

_Моргана_ (хрипло): какого шпиона?

_Гвиневра_ : из друидской школы.

_Моргана_ : уже еду.

_Гвиневра_ удивленно смотрит на трубку. _Мордред_ вылезает из-под парты и выбегает за дверь. _Гвиневра_ это замечает.

 

_Действие шестое.  
Кабинет труда. Персиваль стругает табуретку и ждет Гвейна._

 

_Гвейн_ входит. 

_Гвейн_ : привет. Пришел. Чаю не найдется?

_Персиваль_ : уроки кулинарии этажом выше, ты перепутал.

_Гвейн_ : прости. Нашел в корзине с баскетбольными мячами еще один ящик с пустыми бутылками. Есть в этом что-то поэтичное. Похоже на букет, но не цветов, ты не находишь? 

_Персиваль_ (ревнует): я могу подарить ящик полных бутылок.

_Гвейн_ : и выпьешь со мной?

_Персиваль_ (обнадежен и рад): с удовольствием.

_Гвейн_ : ты сегодня какой-то странный.

_Персиваль_ : сегодня все странные. 

_Гвейн_ : точно! Я утром застал Мерлина и Артура в тупике под лестницей. Услышал шум, решил взглянуть. Не разобрался с недосыпу, что людям лучше не мешать. Артур готов был меня убить прямо там. Теперь боюсь, что меня посчитают шпионом и уволят.

_Персиваль_ : я за тебя заступлюсь.

_Гвейн_ : ты настоящий друг!

_Персиваль_ (с удвоенной энергией стругает табуретку, уже мало похожую на табуретку): я не друг.

_Гвейн_ : только не говори, что ты и есть шпион! Не переживу, если уволят единственного нормального человека в этой школе.

_Персиваль_ (хрипло): нет. Я просто… я тебя… Люблю.

_Гвейн_ встает и прохаживается по кабинету. Потом отбирает у _Персиваля_ останки табуретки и заставляет посмотреть в глаза.

_Гвейн_ : правда, что ли? 

_Персиваль_ : правда.

_Гвейн_ : надеюсь, это не ты дарил мне ящики с бутылками?

_Персиваль_ : нет. Я бы подарил выструганные из дерева цветы. Или табуретки.

_Гвейн_ : ну, тогда все хорошо.

_Гвейн_ наклоняется и целует _Персиваля_. _Персиваль_ счастлив. 

Вбегает растрепанный _Мордред_. _Гвейн_ отпрыгивает в сторону от _Персиваля_. _Персиваль_ начинает понимать _Артура_.

_Мордред_ : папа помоги! Там маме плохо!

 

_Действие седьмое.  
Коридоры «Камелота», середина третьего урока. Шпион крадется. Утер и Леон идут Шпиону навстречу, переговариваясь._

 

_Утер_ : нашел что-нибудь?

_Леон_ : нет. Проверил каждого, все чисты и в сомнительных делах не замечены.

_Утер_ : он должен быть здесь! За что я тебе деньги плачу?

_Леон_ : он очень хорошо прячется. К нам в школу заслали лучшего!

_Утер_ (довольно): проверь Ланселота, он кажется мне подозрительным. И наверняка хороший актер.

_Леон_ (с явным неудовольствием): проверю.

_Леон_ и _Утер_ проходят мимо каморки, откуда доносится подозрительный шум. _Леон_ повышает голос и ускоряет шаг. _Утер_ ничего не слышит.

_Шпион_ выглядывает из столовой и косится на каморку. Из-за угла доносятся женские голоса. _Шпион_ поправляет одежду и мило улыбается _Дамам_. _Дамы_ удивляются. _Вивиан_ слышит шум из каморки и дергает дверь на себя. Из-за угла выходят учителя. Из открытой каморки вылетает банка с краской и попадает _Моргане_ в лоб. _Моргана_ оседает на пол. _Мордред_ в ужасе бежит к _Гвейну_.

_Артур_ матерится и пытается застегнуть ширинку. _Мерлин_ извиняется и пытается застегнуть рубашку. _Моргана_ стонет, а потом тоже матерится.

_Артур_ замечает _Моргану_.

_Артур_ : Моргана, что с тобой?

_Моргана_ (зажимает рукой растущую на лбу шишку): кто из вас двоих, придурки, кинул банку?

_Артур_ : она была почти пустая.

_Моргана_ : ты меня покалечил!

_Артур_ (пытаясь скрыть довольные нотки в голосе): я в тебя попал?

_Моргана_ : очень метко, прямо в лоб. А если у меня будет сотрясение мозга?

_Артур_ (с сомнением): не будет.

_Мерлин_ (справившись с рубашкой): я могу посмотреть рану.

_Моргана_ : не думай, что я подпущу тебя к своему лицу.

_Мерлин_ : я студент-медик, второй курс, кое-что знаю.

_Гвейн_ , _Персиваль_ и _Мордред_ прибегают.

_Мордред_ (радостно): мама, ты жива!

_Гвейн_ (разочарованно): Моргана, с тобой уже все в порядке?

_Моргана_ ( _Гвейну_ раздраженно): запрещу тебе видеться с Мордредом!

_Гвейн_ : это будет проблематично, мы целый день находимся в одной школе.

_Моргана_ : попрошу отца тебя уволить.

_Гвейн_ вздыхает. _Персиваль_ незаметно берет его за руку.

_Артур_ : не волнуйся, Гвейн, к отцу Моргана не пойдет, они в ссоре.

_Гвейн_ облегченно улыбается. _Мерлин_ осматривает лоб _Морганы_.

_Мерлин_ : ничего страшного, но шишка будет. Банка была легкой.

_Артур_ (обращается к _Моргане_ ): извини. У меня сегодня день неудачный.

_Мерлин_ (хмыкает и тихо бормочет): это у меня неудачный день, а у тебя просто крыша поехала.

_Мерлин_ поднимается и закрывает собой _Артура_ и его до сих пор топорщащуюся ширинку.

_Моргана_ (обращается к _Артуру_ ): лучше бы диплом писал, сразу бы расхотелось по углам зажиматься.

_Артур_ жестом указывает на _Мордреда_ и показывает _Моргане_ язык. _Моргана_ закатывает глаза. _Гвейн_ и _Персиваль_ под шумок уходят в спортзал. Куда делись _Дамы_ , никто не заметил. Оставшаяся _Гвиневра_ внимательно наблюдает и делает выводы. _Шпион_ наслаждается ситуацией.

Из-за угла выходят _Утер_ и _Гаюс_.

_Утер_ (подозрительно оглядывая _Всех_ ): а что это вы здесь делаете? Артур?

_Артур_ пытается сначала спрятать за _Мерлином_ , а потом гордо выйти из-за его спины. _Мерлин_ не пускает. _Артур_ спохватывается и остается на месте.

_Артур_ : ну… мы…

_Гаюс_ : я попросил Мерлина убраться в чулане. Артур, скорее всего, решил ему помочь. 

_Артур_ : да! Мерлин уронил банку и попросил меня поднять ее.

_Утер_ : а почему ты возле Мерлина, а не возле банки?

_Артур_ : я не расслышал просьбу и подошел поближе. Мерлин всегда говорит непонятно, ты же знаешь, будто каша во рту!

_Утер_ видит _Моргану_ и хмурится.

_Моргана_ принципиально молчит и упускает свой шанс отомстить _Артуру_.

_Утер_ верит.

_Все_ расходятся.

У _Мерлина_ звонит телефон. _Артур_ поднимает банку. _Мерлин_ отходит подальше.

_Мерлин_ (шепотом): я не могу говорить, Артур рядом.

_Килгарра_ : что у вас там происходит?

_Мерлин_ (по-прежнему шепотом): вы что-нибудь знаете о шпионе друидской школы?

_Килгарра_ : да.

_Мерлин_ (повышает голос): расскажите!

_Килгарра_ : я не могу вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей в «Камелоте», мне по статусу не положено. Они должны найти шпиона сами.

_Мерлин_ : но он что-то сделал с Артуром!

_Килгарра_ : у тебя есть вся информация, подумай. Не так сложно вычислить, кто недолюбливает Утера и появляется в школе слишком часто. Особенно, в последнее время.

_Мерлин_ (кричит): не может быть!

_Артур_ косится на _Мерлина_. 

_Килгарра_ : все, мне некогда с тобой разговаривать.

_Мерлин_ : эй, это вы мне позвонили!

_Артур_ не замечает ничего подозрительного и в ожидании пьет воду из своей бутылки.

 

_Действие восьмое.  
Кабинет начальной школы. Гвиневра и Моргана разговаривают. Мордред сидит рядом с Морганой, изображает примерного ребенка._

 

_Гвиневра_ : очень больно?

_Моргана_ : нет. Просто неожиданно.

_Гвиневра_ : а как ты там оказалась?

_Моргана_ : э-э… в столовую с девочками шла, пить захотела.

_Гвиневра_ : у меня всегда есть вода.

_Моргана_ : я не знала. Или забыла. Лучше расскажи, как дела в школе, что за шпион?

_Гвиневра_ : Утер уверен, что у нас в школе есть человек из друидской школы.

_Моргана_ : очень интересно. И как он это понял?

_Гвиневра_ : мне не доложили.

_Моргана_ : а что тут такого секретного, чем могут воспользоваться Ценред и Моргауза?

_Гвиневра_ : да, ничего…

_Моргана_ : я твоя подруга, мне ты можешь рассказать! К тому же, я дочь Утера.

_Гвиневра_ начинает понимать.

_Мордред_ внимательно слушает и выкручивает из стола шуруп.

_Гвиневра_ понимает все.

_Гвиневра_ : думаю, Утер перестраховывается. Но если что-нибудь узнаю, обязательно тебе расскажу!

_Моргана_ : отлично!

Стол разваливается и падает. _Гвиневра_ и _Моргана_ визжат. _Мордред_ доволен.

 

_Действие девятое.  
Спортзал. Кабинет Гвейна. Дверь заперта на ключ. Гвейн раздет по пояс. Персиваль пока одет._

 

_Персиваль_ натыкается на очередной ящик с бутылками, но не обращает на него внимания. _Гвейн_ расстегивает его рубашку. _Персиваль_ теребит волосы _Гвейна_.

_Персиваль_ : я не надеялся на положительный ответ.

_Гвейн_ (нехотя отвлекаясь): что?

_Персиваль_ : не думал, что ты ответишь на мои чувства.

_Гвейн_ : давно бы ответил, но ты себя видел? На двери больше эмоций написано, чем у тебя на лице.

_Персиваль_ затыкает _Гвейна_ поцелуем. _Гвейн_ довольно урчит и раздевает _Персиваля_. _Персиваль_ поворачивает _Гвейна_ лицом к стене и прижимается к нему всем телом. _Гвейн_ не против.

Снаружи на перемене кричат _Ученики_. _Персивалю_ и _Гвейну_ все равно. Бутылки в ящике звенят от вибраций, с верхней полки падает мяч. _Персивалю_ и _Гвейну_ наплевать. 

К кабинету _Гвейна_ подходит _Артур_ , слышит характерные звуки и стоны, не решается постучать. _Артур_ завистливо вздыхает, снова пьет воду из своей бутылки и уходит искать _Мерлина_. 

_Персивалю_ и _Гвейну_ очень хорошо. 

_Артур_ сталкивается с _Гаюсом_.

_Артур_ : вы не знаете, где Мерлин?

_Гаюс_ : э-э… наверное, в столовой.

 

_Действие десятое.  
Кабинет Утера. Моргана роется в ящике стола. Входит Утер._

 

_Утер_ : Моргана? Что ты здесь делаешь?

_Моргана_ (разворачивается к _Утеру_ и задвигает попой ящик): пришла помириться.

_Утер_ : я так рад, что ты, наконец, одумалась!

_Моргана_ : конечно-конечно, папочка. Я тоже очень рада.

_Утер_ счастлив. _Моргана_ довольна.

 

_Действие одиннадцатое.  
Пустой класс, запертый на ключ. Мерлин сидит на парте. Артур стоит у него между ног и нетерпеливо целует._

 

_Мерлин_ стонет. _Артур_ засовывает руку ему в штаны и сжимает член. _Мерлин_ стонет громче. _Артур_ дрожит от нетерпения, сдергивает _Мерлина_ на пол и спускает ему штаны.

_Артур_ : я умру, если сейчас тебя не трахну.

_Мерлин_ : в этот раз нам ничто не помешает.

_Артур_ : о боже, я никого еще не хотел так, как тебя.

_Мерлин_ : меня тоже еще никто так не хотел. 

_Артур_ целует _Мерлина_ и одновременно спускает собственные штаны. _Мерлин_ нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. _Артур_ приставляет член к заднице _Мерлина_.

Из лаборантской выходит _Вивиан_ , видит _Артура_ и _Мерлина_ и громко визжит.

_Мерлин_ старается прикрыться. _Артур_ как есть садится на парту и громко, истерически смеется.

_Мерлин_ извиняется. _Вивиан_ разглядывает _Артура_. _Мерлин_ ревнует и просит ее выйти.

_Мерлин_ протягивает _Артуру_ его бутылку, но замечает что-то странное и не отдает. _Артур_ ругается. _Мерлин_ непреклонен.

_Мерлин_ : попей из другой бутылки, должно помочь.

_Артур_ соглашается.

 

_Действие двенадцатое.  
Кабинет Леона. Гвиневра задумчиво сидит на стуле для посетителей._

 

_Леон_ : ты хотела что-то сказать?

_Гвиневра_ : я знаю, кто шпион.

_Леон_ : если ты скажешь, что это Мерлин или Ланселот, я выставлю тебя за дверь.

_Гвиневра_ : нет. Это Моргана.

_Леон_ : ого! Утер не поверит.

_Гвиневра_ : именно. Ты должен собрать доказательства. Моргана много времени проводит в курилке с Вивиан и девочками. Они сами не осознают, как рассказывают ей все.

_Леон_ : что ты хочешь этим сказать? 

_Гвиневра_ : мы можем переодеть тебя в женскую одежду и отправить курить с ними.

_Леон_ (краснеет): ни за что!

_Гвиневра_ (строит глазки): это единственный выход!

_Леон_ : я здоровенный мужик, никто не поверит.

_Гвиневра_ : там темно, не разглядят. К тому же девушки сейчас бывают разные.

_Леон_ сам не понимает, как соглашается.

 

_Действие четырнадцатое.  
Кабинет Гаюса. Гаюс рассматривает содержимое бутылки Артура. Мерлин нетерпеливо слоняется по кабинету и болтает._

 

_Мерлин_ : я никому не могу рассказать об этом! Даже Артур не поверит. Моргана его травит, а он даже не понимает, что все эти желания не его.

_Гаюс_ : избавь меня от подробностей.

_Мерлин_ : а что, если с самого начала Артура травили? И его чувства ко мне… Они…

_Гаюс_ (со вздохом отходит от микроскопа): нет. Иначе ему было бы все равно, с кем хм-м… удовлетворять свои потребности.

_Мерлин_ : а так достается только мне! Ты узнал что это?

_Гаюс_ : обычная виагра, довольно большой концентрат, но для здоровья неопасный. 

_Мерлин_ : неопасный! А мои нервы и… другие части тела, которые пострадали еще с утра, не в счет! Да и Артур уже убивать готов.

_Гаюс_ : нам нужно придумать, как найти доказательства вины Морганы. Иначе вместо нее найдут другого шпиона. Тебя.

_Мерлин_ : я не шпион.

_Гаюс_ : ты человек Килгарры. Для Утера и этого будет достаточно.

_Мерлин_ : если что, скажу, что могу быть двойным агентом. Артура я не оставлю. Смотри.

_Мерлин_ приспускает рубашку и показывает плечо, на котором вытатуировано имя _Артура_.

_Гаюс_ : ты так сильно любишь его? И как давно?

_Мерлин_ : всегда.

_Гаюс_ : думаю, у меня идея.

 

_Действие пятнадцатое.  
Пять часов вечера. Учительская. Присутствуют Все, а также Моргана и Мордред._

 

_Утер_ : сэр Леон нашел нашего шпиона. Я пока еще сам не знаю, кто он. Надеюсь, наш завхоз окажется прав, иначе мне придется пригласить Аредиана из правоохранительных органов. Он мой давний друг, вы должны его помнить.

_Артур_ : не надо! Он снова обвинит Гаюса в краже ложек из столовой и заявит, что Мерлин – шпион Министерства образования.

_Мерлин_ нервно сглатывает и переглядывается с _Гаюсом_.

_Утер_ : Леон? Тебе слово.

_Леон_ нервничает и причет за спину руку, с которой забыл стереть ярко-красный лак.

_Леон_ : у меня есть неоспоримые доказательства, что наш шпион это… леди Моргана.

_Моргана_ бледнеет и вскакивает со своего места. _Утер_ злится и мысленно подписывает приказ об увольнении _Леона_. _Гаюс_ и _Мерлин_ довольно переглядываются. _Артур_ недоверчиво хмурится и радуется, что не обвинили _Мерлина_. _Остальные_ в шоке.

_Леон_ : да. У меня есть видеозапись.

_Леон_ включает большой телевизор. На видеозаписи _Моргана_ подробно расспрашивает _Вивиан_ , _Софию_ и _Елену_ о школьных делах, потом докуривает сигарету и выходит на улицу. _Моргана_ заворачивает за угол, где ее ждет большой черный джип. На месте водителя сидит _Ценред_. Из машины выходит _Моргауза_ , подходит к _Моргане_ и легко целует ее в губы. Видеозапись заканчивается.

_Утер_ хватается за сердце и бледнеет. _Артур_ бросается к отцу. _Моргана_ роняет голову на сложенные руки. _Мерлину_ жалко всех.

_Моргана_ : но как? Я тебя не заметила!

_Леон_ (снова пряча руку за спину): я хорошо замаскировался.

_Моргана_ : а кто позвонил Моргаузе? Она думала, что это была я.

_Леон_ : это Гаюс догадался и М…

_Гаюс_ (перебивает _Леона_ ): догадался и мгновенно позвонил. 

_Моргана_ : моим голосом?

_Гаюс_ : специальная компьютерная программа. 

_Утер_ (немного приходит в себя): ты с ней… вы с ней… моя дочь целуется с женщиной! Какой пример ты подаешь Мордреду?

_Мордред_ (с детской непосредственностью): тетя Моргауза хорошая! Она кормит меня конфетами и еще спит в одной постели с мамой. А папа целовался с мистером Персивалем. А дядя Артур…

_Артур_ (тянет _Мордреда_ на себя и закрывает ему рот рукой): а дядя Артур тоже это видел!

_Гвейн_ (на ухо _Персивалю_ ): поздравляю! Ты попал на семейные разборки Пендрагонов. Так весело у них бывает каждую неделю. Если останешься со мной, придется потерпеть. Началось все как общешкольное дело, закончилось как личное. Не удивляйся, ты в школе «Камелот»! Это цунами иногда задевает и меня через Мордреда. Хотя если Утер узнает, что Артур гей, то не переживет. Он так мечтает о внучке! Моргана только что лишила его последней надежды, что у Мордреда будет сестренка. У Мерлина и Артура все серьезно, и если они надумают жить вместе… 

_Мордред_ выворачивается из рук _Артура_ и обиженно уходит к _Гвейну_. _Персиваль_ любуется _Гвейном_ с ребенком на руках и думает смастерить для _Мордреда_ маленькую табуретку, _Гвейн_ должен оценить его заботу.

_Гвейн_ (задумчиво): а кто же подбрасывает мне все эти пустые бутылки?

_Мордред_ (смущенно): это твои ученики. Я сказал им, что ты собираешь бутылки, а потом их сдаешь за деньги, потому что после развода с мамой дедушка Утер тебе больше не платит зарплату, но ты очень любишь свою работу и учеников, поэтому не увольняешься. 

_Гвейн_ не знает то ли злиться, то ли умилиться.

_Гвейн_ (гладит _Мордреда_ по голове): ты будешь отличным бизнесменом!

_Мордред_ : не-а! Я буду шпионом!

_Артур_ (на ухо _Мерлину_ ): ты знаешь, я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Все еще хочу тебя, но уже смогу дотерпеть до дома.

_Мерлин_ облегченно вздыхает.

_Мерлин_ : ты расстроен поступком Морганы?

_Артур_ : конечно. Но я никогда еще не видел ее такой счастливой, как на видеозаписи.

_Мерлин_ : она не сильно навредила Утеру?

_Артур_ : нет. Отец смирится. Ему придется смириться, потому что я собираюсь рассказать ему о нас.

_Мерлин_ : только не сегодня!

_Артур_ (смеется): нет, сегодня такая новость его добьет.

_Моргана_ (обращается к _Артуру_ ): давно пора.

_Артур_ : зачем ты утром подсыпала мне в воду виагру?

_Моргана_ (искренне недоуменно): это не я. Утром меня здесь не было.

_Мордред_ (возвращается к матери): это я взял синенькие таблеточки из кармана дяди Ценреда и кинул их в бутылку с водой дяди Артура. Дядя Ценред сказал, что это очень хорошие витамины для взрослых мужчин, что они делают их счастливыми. Я просто хотел, чтобы дядя Артур был счастлив…

_Мерлин_ (давясь смехом): поверь, малыш, дядя Артур теперь будет очень счастлив!

_Моргана_ (треплет _Мордреда_ по голове и смеется): вот ваш главный шпион, но от него вы точно не избавитесь.

_Гвиневра_ (подсаживается к _Ланселоту_ ): ну вот, все счастливы и любят друг друга.

_Ланселот_ (мечтательно улыбается): как в моих любимых романах!

_Гвиневра_ (расчетливо): знаешь, пока здесь не появился Мерлин, Артур ухаживал за мной.

_Ланселот_ (ревнует): ты его любишь?

_Гвиневра_ (смотрит _Ланселоту_ в глаза): нет! Я люблю кое-кого другого.

До _Ланселота_ доходит.

_Ланселот_ (светится от счастья): поужинаем?

_Гвиневра_ : ДА!!!

_Вивиан_ , _София_ и _Елена_ не обращают внимания на происходящее вокруг и продолжают читать журнал.

_Утер_ приходит в себя.

_Утер_ (обращается к _Леону_ ): мог бы предупредить заранее и не позорить меня перед подчиненными.

_Леон_ : я пытался, но вы…

_Утер_ : ладно. Отдай мне запись.

_Леон_ отдает флэшку. _Гаюс_ протягивает _Леону_ жидкость для снятия лака. _Леон_ очень благодарен.

_Утер_ (громко, обращаясь ко _Всем_ ): вопрос со шпионом закрыт. Теперь я хочу сообщить вам, что скоро состоится конкурс, инициированный Министерством образования, на лучшую школу, в котором мы обязательно примем участие. «Камелот» лучший, нам не нужно этого доказывать, но очень пригодится призовой фонд конкурса. Вперед!

_Все_ мотивированы.

_Мерлин_ (тихо, обращаясь к _Гаюсу_ ): Килгарра сказал, мы обязаны выиграть.

_Гаюс_ (сочувственно глядя на _Мерлина_ ): дерзай, мой мальчик, все в твоих руках!

_Мерлин_ обреченно вздыхает.

 

_Действие шестнадцатое. Заключительное.  
Квартира Артура. Спальня Артура. Кровать Артура и Мерлина, на которой лежат голые Артур и Мерлин и занимаются любовью._

 

_Артур_ блаженно стонет и скатывается с _Мерлина_.

_Артур_ : наконец-то!

_Мерлин_ : это третий раз за вечер!

_Артур_ : наконец-то я удовлетворен.

_Мерлин_ : да неужели? Виагра выветрилась?

_Артур_ : я бы сказал, что вывелась другим путем.

_Мерлин_ : о да, я чувствую…

_Артур_ : хорошо, что ты не оказался шпионом.

_Мерлин_ (напряженно): а если бы оказался?

_Артур_ : тебя бы уволили. 

_Мерлин_ : и? А ты бы…

_Артур_ : а я бы попсиховал маленько, а потом бы успокоился.

_Мерлин_ (обиженно): а…

_Артур_ : успокоился, выбил из твоей головы дурь и никуда бы не отпустил.

_Мерлин_ (сияет от счастья): правда?

_Артур_ : правда, правда!

_Мерлин_ нежно целует _Артура_.

_Мерлин_ : вообще-то я шпион Министерства образования…

_Артур_ (смеется): а это уже ни для кого не секрет. Долго ты зрел, чтобы признаться.

_Мерлин_ удивленно распахивает рот.

_Артур_ доволен собой и снова хочет _Мерлина_.

 

Через несколько часов в школе «Камелот» начнется новый день…


End file.
